


Tired of it All

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric takes Calleigh home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of it All

Calleigh gave in let Eric take her home. She really just wanted to go home and wait for Hortatio to get there but her friend _needed_ to do this for her partially because of his worry and partially because he felt he needed to repay her for the times she'd been there for him.

Leaning back in the passenger seat she closed her eyes, she'd already been grilled by everyone for details about what had happened. How she'd been kidnapped. Were there more than just the two of them involved in her kidnapping? How she'd used everyday things to do what they did in the lab. Ryan had teased her about her Macgyvering abilities. Horatio gave her a well done and told her had every confidence in her skill to keep her wits and do what she needed to do. Even Frank congratulated her on how she'd managed.

The only one who hadn't said anything to her about how she winged it was Eric and she hoped the by keeping her eyes closed as they drove she would forestall that conversation. She was tired and quite frankly, sick of having to rehash everything over and over again.

"Cal, you okay?" Eric asked.

She opened her eyes and glanced at him. "Yeah, I guess it's all hitting me. I'm really tired."

"I guess now isn't a good time to ask you about everything?"

Calleigh reached out and set her hand on his arm. "Another time okay, I'm kind of talked out right now."

"Yeah, okay."

She knew by the tone of his voice that she'd hurt his feelings but for once she really needed to think about herself and not everyone else.


End file.
